The Book of Alison
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'The Book of Paige'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Lairs.**

* * *

**The Book of Alison**

**Alison DiLaurentis is no longer the sassy slutty little teenage bitch she once was. These days she's a friendly adult woman. She is as a fashion-designer in LA and her own brand DiLaurentis Couture is a huge success.**

"Hi, Lady DiLaurentis." says the security guard as Alison enter the large office building that is the headquarters for DiLaurentis Couture.

"Good mornin' there, mr Caldwell." says Alison with her perfect bright Hollywood-smile.

Alison walk towards the stairs. Of course there's a little something known as an elevator, but Alison prefer to walk even though her own office is on the 7th floor. She says that walking keeps her in shape.

On the way up she meets some of the people who works for her. They smile at her and says hi. Alison treat her employees really well so they love her.

Back in the days, Alison would never be this nice, but she is not a teen anymore. She's an adult.

When she finally reach the 7th floor, Alison's secretary named Caitlin, who has her desk right outside Alison's office, says with a smile "Mrs DiLaurentis, a package is waitin' for you in your room."

"Oh, who's it from?" says Alison surprised.

"There was no name. It was sent from Rosewood Post Department, that's all I know." says Caitlin.

"Rosewood, huh? Okay...thanks, Caits!" says Alison as she enter her office.

In the middle of the room is a large fed-ex box.

"Let's see what this is all about." says Alison as she open the box.

She smile when she sees what's inside.

It's a large photo of Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Paige in a white wooden frame.

"Awwww!" says a happy Alison in a soft sweet tone.

Since she moved to LA, Alison don't see her friends that much so she is happy that they still care about her enough to send her such a special gift.

Alison pull out her phone and dial Paige's number.

"Paige Fields, speakin'..."

"Hi, Pigskin!"

"Ali, is that you? Hi, nice to hear from you."

Paige is not mad when Alison call her Pigskin. When they were in high school that name was something that Alison used to call Paige to be rude to her, but these days Alison simply call her friend that same thing for fun, which Paige is totally okay with.

"Yup, it's me. I got the gift you and the other girls sent me. Thanks so much."

"Don't thank me, thank Emily. It was her idea."

"So, how's things in Rosewood today?"

"Nice. The sun's shining...the sky's blue, a sweet summer-day."

"Awesome! Say hi to Em, Han, Aria and Spence from me."

"Sure! Bye, Blonde Babe!"

"Bye, Paige!

Later that day someone knocks gently on the door to Alison's office.

"Come in." says Alison in a clear strong voice.

"Hi, Ali."

Alison almost can't believe what she sees when Spencer enter the room.

"Spencie, are you here? Welcome!" says Alison.

"Yeah, the photo is only part one of your surprise from us. I'm part two." says Spencer.

"I guess Aria, Hanna, Emily and Paige are here too?" says Alison.

"No, actually not. Only me...Spencer Cavanaugh herself. Are you happy to see me?" says Spencer.

"Yes, of course I am. You're my friend, Spence." says Alison.

"No longer a bitch, are you?" says Spencer with a friendly little laugh.

"Spence, you know that I'm nice." says Alison with a smile.

"Yes I know." says Spencer in a nice calm tone.

Alison gives Spencer a hug.

"Really nice office you have." says Spencer.

"Thanks. It's got a little Aria-touch to it." says Alison.

"I can see what you're saying. Aria would love this room." says Spencer.

"Speakin' about Aria, I'm gonna design a collection in her unique style. I think I will call it Aria Glory." says Alison.

"Aria would be honored to have a collection named after her." says Spencer.

"Don't tell her about it yet. I wanna do that myself later." says Alison.

"Okay, my lips are sealed." says Spencer.

"Awesome!" says Alison with a sexy little smirk.

"Would you like to go out for lunch?" says Spencer.

"I wish, but I don't have the time." says Alison.

The next day when Alison is in her office, designing a dress on the computer, Caitlin enter the room and says "Mrs DiLaurentis, your brother's here to see you."

"Let him in, Caits." says Alison.

"Hi, Ali." says Jason as he enter the room.

"Hi, Jason. I'm surprised that you wanna come and see me." says Alison.

"Ali, come on. You know that I don't hate you anymore." says Jason with a friendly laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Any special reason you're here?" says Alison with a nice smile.

"I wanna make up for the fact that I never spent much time with you when we were younger. How about dinner tonight?" says Jason.

"Sounds nice. Meet me here at seven tonight." says Alison.

"Okay." says Jason.

Two months later, Alison show her new collection 'Aria's Divine Light - Artistic fashion for artistic ladies' at New York Fashion-Week.

Just like Spencer thought, Aria feels really honored that Alison would name a collection after her.

**The End.**


End file.
